parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Inez The Explorer
PeanutsAndLittleEinsteinsRockz's Inez The Explorer Is The Spoof TV Show "Dora The Explorer". Cast Dora - Inez (Cyberchase) Boots - Kion (The Lion Guard) (With Bunga, Beshte, Fuli And Ono as Extras) Diego - Matt (Cyberchase) The Fiesta Trio Phil DeVille , Lil DeVille and Kimi Finster (Rugrats) Backpack - Duchess (The Aristocats) Map - Scamp (Lady And The Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) Benny - Charlie Brown (Peanuts) Isa - D.W. (Arthur) Tico - Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) Baby Jaguar - Cardigan the Lamb (Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure) Russia - Junior Asparagus (VeggieTales) Alicia - Sally Brown (Peanuts) Big Red Hen - Pumbaa (The Lion King) Senor Toucan - Timon (The Lion King) Baby Blue Bird - Webby Vanderquack (DuckTales) Rojo - James The Red Engine (Thomas And Friends) Guillermo and Isabella - Dumbo And Mungo the Mongoose (The Jungle Cubs) Leon - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) Daisy - Laura Carrot (VeggieTales) Pablo - Linus (Peanuts) Wizzle - Pikachu (Pokemon) Roberto The Robot - Hubie (The Pebble And The Penguin) Azul The Little Blue Train - Destiny (Finding Dory) Mei The China - Belle (Beauty And The Beast) Red Rooster - Patch (101 Dalmatians) Valerie Marquez - Misty (Pokemon) Abuelo - Brock (Pokemon) Coqui - Thumper (Bambi) (Like In Lilo The Explorer) Mary - Annie Onion (VeggieTales) Yuki - Faline (Bambi) Little Lamb - Young Nala (The Lion King) Gallery Inez (2).jpeg|Inez as Dora Group.png|Kion Bunga, Beshte, Fuli And Ono as Boots Matt (A Tikiville Turkey Day).jpg|Matt as Diego Phil thinking.jpg|Phil DeVille, Lil DeVille Kimi-watanabe-finster-rugrats-go-wild-92.6.jpg|Kimi Finster as The Fiesta Trio Duchess 1.jpg|Duchess as Backpack Scamp.png|Scamp as Map 090210tvh_charliebrown1.jpg|Charlie Brown as Benny Arthur D.W. Read.png|D.W. as Isa Tommy.JPG|Tommy Pickles as Tico Char_79273.jpg|Caedigan the Lamb as Baby Jaguar hqdefault (37).jpg|Junior Asparagus as Russia 8ec79e8a35015d3a8014ad2dcd7290a4--charlie-brown-valentine-snoopy-valentine.jpg|Sally Brown as Alicia Pumbaa in Timon and Pumbaa's Jungle Games.jpg|Pumbaa as Big Red Hen Timon Meerkat As Verne Turtle.png|Timon as Senor Toucan Webby Vanderquack in DuckTales the Movie Treasure of the Lost Lamp.jpg|Webby Vanderquack as Baby Blue Bird NoJokeforJames3.png|James The Red Engine as Rojo Dumbo05.gif|Dumbo Mungo_the_Mongoose.jpg|Mongo the Mongoose as Gillermo and Isabella Colonel Hathi as Adult Flounder.jpg|Colonel Hathi as Leon GoodMorningGeorge3.png|Laura Carrot as Daisy a69bc1a3e553d5f057c7ea1c1fa4c613.png|Linus as Pablo 0e238ef3931e46f4e2535888b3bbd755.png|Pikachu as Wizzle Hubie-0-0.jpg|Hubie as Roberto The Robot Destiny.jpg|Destiny as Azul The Little Blue Train Belle-in-Sofia-the-First-12.png|Belle as Mei The China Patch romo.png|Patch as Red Rooster Misty 2.png|Misty as Valerie Marquez Brock in Pokemon Arceus and the Jewel of Life.jpg|Brock as Abuelo Thumper-Color-Step-10.jpg|Thumper as Coqui annie01.png|Annie Onion as Mary Faline.jpg|Faline as Yuki Young nala the lion king.png|Young Nala as Little Lamb Episodes *The Galloping Blue Donkey *Lost and Found *Hic! BOOM! Ohhh... *Beaches *We All Scream for Ice Cream *Choo Choo *Treasure Island *Three Lil' Piggies *Big River *Berry Hunt *Pikachu Wishes *Grandma's House *Surprise! *Sticky Tape *Bouncing Ball *Tammy *Fish Out of Water *Bugga Bugga *Little Star *Inez Saves the Prince *El Coquí *The Chocolate Tree *Te Amo *Linus' Flute *Call Me 'Mr. Riddles' *To The Treehouse *The Big Storm *¡Rápido, Tommy! *The Magic Stick *The Missing Piece *Lost Squeaky *James the Red Tank Engine *Lost Scamp *El Dia de Las Madres *The Golden Explorers *A Present for Adult Simba *Doctor Gadget *Rapidash, the Pony Express *Colonel Hathi, the Circus Elephant *The Big Piñata *Oscar the crazy Grouch *Super Scamp *A Letter for Prince John *To the Monkey Bars *Gadget, la Musico *Hide and Go Seek *CLICK! *Egg Hunt *Super Spies *School Pet *Whose Birthday is It? *Quack! Quack! *Inez Had a Little Lamb *Stuck Truck *Louder *Chaudio *The Big Potato *Journey to the Blue Planet *The Lost City *Meet Chaudio! *Save the Bunnies *¡Por Favor! *Baby Hyena *Beshte Special Day *To the South Pole *Inez Saves the Basketball Game *Boo! *What Happens Next? *Rescue, Rescue, Rescue! *Bunga's Cuddly Dinosaur *The Super Silly Fiesta *The Fix It Machine *Baseball Kion *Best Friends *ABC Animals *Job Day *Big Sister Inez *Super Beagle Scouts *Catch the Beagle Scouts (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Dora the Explorer TV Show Spoof Category:PeanutsAndLittleEinstiensRockz Category:Dora the Explorer Movie Spoof